A conventional position detector includes a handle grip attached rotatably to a handle bar of a two-wheel vehicle, a moving member rotating in synchronization with the rotation operation of the handle grip and including a closed magnetic circuit serving as a portion to be detected made of a magnet or a magnetic material, a magnetism detecting portion serving as a detecting portion detecting a leakage magnetic field produced in the closed magnetic circuit, a circuit board having the magnetism detecting portion mounted thereon, and a frame body accommodating the moving member, the magnetism detecting portion, the circuit board and the like (see, for example, Patent Document 1).